(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an X-ray apparatus, and more particularly it relates to an X-ray apparatus having an improved means of changing the position of the roentgenographic pedestal equipped with a table for receiving a patient thereon.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional X-ray apparatus is arranged so that a roentgenographic pedestal is supported on a base frame so as to be pivoted, and that an X-ray tube and an X-ray television and photographic unit are arranged on both sides of the patient's table which is provided on top of the roentgenographic pedestal so as to sandwich the table therebetween. The roentgenographic pedestal is arranged so that the pedestal carrying a patient on the table thereof can be held either in a vertical position, or in an inclined position. In order that the roentgenographic pedestal may assume these positions, a huge ring is provided on one lateral side of the pedestal so as to be supported on the base frame. By driving this ring, the roentgenographic pedestal can be rotated through an angle of 360.degree..
However, such a conventional X-ray apparatus has the drawback and inconvenience that, owing to its arrangement, it cannot be avoided that the distance between the surface of the patient's table and the floor on which the apparatus is installed tends to be great, resulting in a substantial inconvenience for the patient in climbing onto and descending from the patient's table. Besides, due to the fact that one side of the roentgenographic pedestal is occupied by the huge ring, the access to the patient by the operator is rather difficult. As a means of solving such problems, there has been proposed an X-ray apparatus arrangement having a pair of fulcrums for supporting the movement of the patient's table to function, for example, so that the rotation of the roentgenographic pedestal from the vertical position to the horizontal position of the table is performed about one of the two fulcrums and that the rotation of the pedestal from the horizontal position to an inclined position of the table is carried out about the other one of these two fulcrums. According to this previously proposed arrangement, there arises a considerable amount of impact during the switching-over operation from one fulcrum to another. Thus, such an impact would more than a small undesirable psychological effect on the patient.